


Conquer and divide

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Series: Conquer and Divide: 3-sided kink prompt fill [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, But Kylo Probably Deserves It, Cheating, Convenient force restrictive technology, Crying, Cuckolding, Dopheld Mitaka being a slut, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Snoke Being a Dick, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: Fill for the prompt:Hux cuckolding Kylo, fucking Mikata in front of him, telling him how much better Mikata feels, how Kylo should be lucky he even bothers with him.(Version 1 of 3.)





	Conquer and divide

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [Hux cuckolding Kylo, fucking Mikata in front of him, telling him how much better Mikata feels, how Kylo should be lucky he even bothers with him. Kylo ending up crying but with a raging erection would be ideal.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146233172480/hux-cuckolding-kylo-fucking-mikata-in-front-of)
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't decide on how Mitaka might act, so I'm doing two versions of this fill - the next will be significantly darker. I hope you enjoy at least one, dear anon, and do not hate me for the other.

“Hux. Please don’t do this.”  
  
The General sneers at him, which hurts far worse than the force resistant cuffs, even when Kylo pulls against them hard enough to bruise.  
  
”I’m afraid that’s not up to you,  _Ren_. Supreme Leader Snoke has deemed this a fitting punishment for your most recent failure, and it would be high treason to disobey.”  
  
He peels off one of his gloves as he kneels there, carefully shrugs off his jacket, perhaps trying to extend Kylo’s misery as long as he can.  
  
From his position before Hux on the bed, lying on his back with his head closest to Kylo’s end, Mitaka risks a smug glance back at the Knight. He’s already stripped from the waist down and fully erect, and looking positively flushed with triumph at finally getting a piece of his long-admired General. Kylo resolves to choke that cowering little sycophant  _extra_  hard next time they’re alone together. Possibly until he stops moving.  
  
Abruptly, Mitaka closes his eyes and yelps as Hux pushes back one thigh and buries his face against the Lieutenant’s crotch; Kylo can almost feel the way the redhead’s tongue is working its way into his hole, hot and wet and firm-but-soft in a way that always drove him wild before, but now it’s Mitaka getting this and not him and the sight of it is fucking  _infuriating_.  
  
”Oh, General - oh, sir,” the younger officer pants, arching his body ecstatically and pushing up his own tunic a little further to expose the smooth skin of his midriff. The gesture is almost theatrical in its sensuality, and it’s not impossible to imagine that he’s exaggerating his pleasure for the benefit of his audience.  
  
Through Kylo’s simmering anger, he notices that Mitaka is still wearing his gloves as he caresses himself. Maybe he likes the feel of the leather. Kylo wants to tear them off and stuff them between those little pink lips of his.  
  
”He is so much more attractive than you, don’t you think?” Hux moves up over him, wiping the side of his smirk with one bared hand before shoving the gloved one into Dopheld’s mouth. After the initial burst of surprise, Mitaka closes his eyes and moans around Hux’s fingers, sucking on them greedily. “Such a pretty,  _balanced_  face - such gorgeous smooth skin. Far fewer of those unsightly moles you have.”  
  
Hux had once said that he loved Kylo’s moles. He’d  _kissed_  them. Tears of rage welled in his eyes.  
  
“Asshole,” he spits.  
  
”Yes, that’s much prettier too.” Hux plucks his hand away again with one last punctuating moan from his Lieutenant and sits back, shoving two fingers unceremoniously inside Mitaka, who gives a hiss of pain-pleasure and arches off the bed again.  
  
He must have pre-prepped for this. Or else he’s more of a slut than Ren ever suspected. He imagines Dopheld fingering himself open back in the privacy of his own quarters,  _knowing_  that he’d be taking it from the General,  _his_  general, already complicit in this betrayal before Kylo had even suspected the nature of Snoke’s punishment.  
  
Humiliatingly, the mental image of the young officer doing this sends a thrill of arousal to his groin, and Ren's hatred serves only to make him harder.  
  
Forget choking. Mitaka was getting straight-up  _cut in fucking half_.  
  
”Are you ready for me, my dear Lieutenant?” Hux croons, and Dopheld tilts his head back again, driving his hips down onto the other’s hand.  
  
”Yes, sir!” he gasps. “Please fuck me in the arse, sir!”  
  
Ren kicks at the leg of his own chair in frustration and closes his eyes, but he can still hear the sound of Hux slicking himself up and adjusting position. “Eyes front, Lord Ren. The Supreme Leader will know if you’ve disobeyed him,” the General taunts, and Kylo forces himself to look just as Hux is easing himself inside Mitaka, belt open, trousers pushed down his hips.  
  
Somehow seeing him do this clothed is even worse than seeing him fully naked, as if he can’t even have the sight of Hux’s body as recompense. The unfairness of it all lends a cruel edge to Dopheld’s answering cries of pleasure when Hux starts to pound into him, with Mitaka’s knee hooked over his shoulder and that slender, still-gloved hand now teasing his cock.  
  
”Oh, stars. He feels so  _good_ , Ren,” Hux moans. “So much better than you.” Mitaka moans and squirms under him as the General continues. (Hux is the only man Kylo knows who can remain so unsettlingly talkative even when he’s balls-deep in someone else, and the sound of his voice makes him stiffen even now.) “Why I even bother with a great lumbering fool like you when I can be enjoying the tight little body of my Lieutenant is a mystery to me.”  
  
It is the thought of being passed up for some pathetic boot-licker that finally pushes Ren over the edge, and he lets out an enraged sob, the tears falling down his cheek in earnest now as the rhythm of Hux’s hips chase his climax.  
  
”So fucking hot. So exquisite around me. Kriff. I think I might actually - manage to get off before I die of old age,” Hux pants cruelly.  
  
It should be Ren lying there, with his eyes rolling back into his head and one thigh wrapped around Hux’s slender waist, arching against the bed as his pleasure ramps, climax gathering tight inside him before he cries out and spills over himself and flutters his eyelids shut -  
  
Hux pulls out and grips at his own cock, shooting pale ropes of semen across Mitaka’s straining chest and stomach as his expression collapses into ecstasy. Ren hangs his head and weeps openly, red-faced and undignified and utterly defeated, and achingly, infuriatingly hard.  
  
Dopheld better have a quick transfer lined up, he thinks bitterly. The minute Ren gets out of these cuffs, Mitaka is going to  _fucking get it_.


End file.
